The present invention relates to a disposable cover fabricated from a tubular film for arthroscopic cameras and a method for covering arthroscopic cameras by means of such a disposable cover.
Due to the introduction of video cameras into the technique of arthroscopy, the necessity has arisen for making a non-sterile camera fitted with cables available to the surgeon by means of a sterile film cover. In the first generation of such covers, simply folded tubular films of polyethylene were available which were pushed over the camera in a relatively laborious fashion. In the second generation, these covers were developed with a so-called "insertion folding", that is to say the tubular film was drawn in a telescopical manner and could thus be simply drawn over the camera.
Both the "simply" folded as well as the "insertedly" folded tubular films require adhesive tapes for sealing the tube ends.
Since the "sterile" end of the tube may possibly be exposed to a considerable degree of humidification the risk of the adhesive tape becoming detached exists, PA1 The exceedingly cramped arrangement of supplying and down-leading cable connections at the sterile end of the tube does not permit the application of a broad adhesive tape.
Added to which is the circumstance that the known tubular films are, at their sterile ends, provided with a tapering which is produced by two welded, converging separations. These two welds are located within the area most stressed by handling and constitute a serious danger zone as regards the violation of the sterility. However, dispensing with these welds would result in the closure effected with the aid of the adhesive tape producing a certain "candy bag" effect with an interfering brim formation.
The present invention solves the technical problem of providing a disposable cover fabricated from tubular film for rapidly and safely covering arthroscopic cameras, whereby increased safety within the problem zone is achieved and no weak points due to welds will arise while, at maintenance of same time, the sterility is improved.